


Plastic

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise thinks everything is fake. He just doesn't know Kuroko's agony, and how it feels when he's waiting for Kise to get home. AU, Pilot!Kise/Kindergarten teacher!Kuroko</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plastic

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, I love AoKuro. But, after seeing Kise in that hot pilot outfit makes me want to pair Kuroko up with him and think, "Isn't it cute? A kindergarten teacher and a pilot? (fangirling)" Well, I hope everyone who reads this fic will think the same as me.
> 
> This fic is in an alternate universe, where Kuroko is a kindergarten teacher, Kise is a pilot, Aomine is a police officer, and so on. (Go see the character bible!) Aaaand~ Kuroko has changed his name in this fic, but I'll just write his name as Kuroko, because… everybody's used to this, right? Right?

 

It's all plastic. Kise states on his mind. His face, his popularity, his fans, everything, even his job. It makes him sick. But the thing that makes him sick the most is love. Kuroko Tetsuya's love for him—a plastic love.

Kise laughs at himself. What the hell is he thinking? Calling Kurokocchi's love, his beloved husband's love, plastic. He must be very tired for thinking about silly stuffs like that.

" _It must be because I'm too tired,"_  Kise tries to comfort himself, because having one-sided love is not a good thing. He takes off his hat, he inhales and exhales heavily. So tired. He takes a look at his watch and smiles.

"What day is it?" he asks one of his coworkers.

"Thursday. What? You forget it because of the time zone?"

"No, just to make sure," he smiles.

Ah, it's time for him to go to the kindergarten to surprise Kuroko. He gets up from his seat and walks out from the office.

* * *

"Wah! Sensei's husband is a pilot?"

Kuroko smiles at the kid who seems to be excited at the story he tells. He pats the kid's head and says, "Yeah, a great one."

The kids' eyes sparkle as they imagine how great their sensei's husband is. Being a pilot is really cool! It's an awesome job!

"Sensei! Sensei! Does he travel around the world?" another kid asks him.

Kuroko laughs at the cute question and answers, "Yes, of course! He has traveled to different countries."

"Hee~ I want to be a pilot then~ so I can travel around the world!"

"I want to be a pilot too~"

Seeing their happy faces makes Kuroko happy too. Even though, he feels that something is missing. He doesn't know what it is. But every time he remembers Kise, his husband, he feels his heart throbs. It hurts. But then he decides to forget it.

"Sensei~ how does sensei's husband look like? Can we see him?" a little girl asks as she tugs at his apron.

"Umm…" Kuroko thinks about the answer for a while before another kid shouts.

"Yeah~ how does he look like? I want to see sensei's husband too!"

"Can we see him, sensei?"

"Let me see him~"

For a moment, Kuroko can feel his own lips tremble. But then he smiles gently at them.

"I'm sorry, sweethearts, but you can't. You can't see him for the moment, because he's at work," Kuroko explains.

"No fun~ I really want to see sensei's husband!"

"Me too!"

He can tell from the kids' face that they are very disappointed. Their complaints are running across his mind. Their complaints about wanting to meet his husband, Kise Ryouta. His smile fades, replaced with some kind of sad expression, but the kids can't see it.

"Me too…" Kuroko says without thinking. He can feel his eyes blurred, and hot. "I… too… I want to see him…"

After Kuroko speaks, the room becomes silence.

* * *

"The kids are annoying!" Aomine protests as he finished helping the last kid to cross the road.

Kuroko laughs a little at the officer's statement. "Anyway, thanks for helping me, Aomine-kun."

"Nah, no need to thank me," the tanned man says.

"But you help the kids to cross the road everyday, and sometimes even accompany them to go home."

"That's my job, and that's it. You don't need to thank me, Tetsu, but these kids are the ones who need to! But they are so annoying. Tugging at me like that and laughing. What do they think I am? A clown? It hits my nerves!"

That makes Kuroko smiles. "Please don't be mad at them, they are just little kids."

"That's fucking why I hate them!"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say that. That reminds me of Sakurai," Aomine scowls as he turns to another direction. "I'm done. I'll go to grab some foods. You wanna come?"

"No, thank you, Aomine-kun. Please take care," Kuroko bows down. Aomine waves at him and walks away.

After making sure that Aomine is gone from his sight, Kuroko walks back and sits on a bench in front of the kindergarten. The wind is nice. Blowing sweetly across Kuroko's face, across his hair, makes him close his eyes. Feeling and hearing the wind blows in a slow pace. And it's so quiet that makes Kuroko thinks that he will fall asleep if he doesn't feel something hot behind his left ear and a whisper of his name in a voice that he knows so well.

"Kuroko—"

His eyes wide and he jumps a little from his seat. And then he quickly turns his head to see…

"—cchi."

…a blond who smiles sweetly at him. He almost lets a single drop of tears goes down his cheek.

* * *

"What? You tell them that?" Kise is surprised, he turns his head to Kuroko.

"Kise-kun! Please be focused on the road!" Kuroko panicked. Even though he doesn't show any expression, Kise knows it.

"Ah, sorry, sorry," Kise turns his head to the front again. He's driving toward their home. There's no way he'll let them die on the road after being separated for too long.

After a moment of silence, Kise speaks again.

"Um… So, the kids from your kindergarten want to see me after you tell them a story about me?"

"Yeah."

"But, why me? Why not telling them about Midorimacchi who becomes a doctor, or a firefighter like Kagamicchi, a pastry chef like Murasakibaracchi, shogi player like Akashicchi, or like Aominecchi's—"

Kuroko smiles. "But they are not my husband, Kise-kun. And the kids don't really like Aomine-kun."

Kise blushed a bit. "Ah? Oh, I see… so, that's it. Hehe."

"They really want to see you, but I tell them that they cannot, since you were working."

"I see. I think I can go to your kindergarten tomorrow," Kise smiles.

"But, you must be tired, right? There's no need to," Kuroko says.

"It's fine. There's no way I will turn their wish down. And I'm free for a week."

Kuroko smiles. Kise can't see it, since he's now focused on driving the car.

* * *

Kuroko takes a spoon of the food he's cooking now and tastes it. He thinks it misses something. He takes a bottle of salt and pours a bit of it slowly. Until a pair of hands make their way to Kuroko's waist, hugging it. And a pair of lips touches his nape, makes him blushes, yelps in shock, and accidentally pours a lot of salt on the food.

"K-Kise-kun! What are you doing? The food is ruined!" Kuroko tries to get away from the tight grip, only to find two of his fingers accidentally touch the hot pan and makes him yelp again—now in pain.

"Ah! Kurokocchi, calm down! Look at your fingers! What are you doing?" Kise yells.

"That's my line! You. What are you doing!?" Kuroko yells too, but not as loud as Kise's.

Kise turns off the stove and grabs Kuroko's hand, he makes him sit on the table and takes the first aid box from the cabinet. He searches through the box to finds some coolant gels and bandages and takes them out to heal Kuroko's fingers.

"Don't sneak like that, Kise-kun, you surprised me," Kuroko says.

"Don't be a hypocrite, you do that a lot too!" Kise retorts.

And then, silence.

All Kuroko does is looking at Kise's face. A sudden urge to throw himself at Kise, but that will be out of his character.

"Nah, done. Does it hurt?" Kise asks. Kuroko just shakes his head.

"Now, we have nothing to eat, Kise-kun."

Kise places his hands on the table, at each sides of Kuroko. "Don't worry, if that is it, I'll take you out for dinner," Kise smiles at him. But the smile fades just in seconds, he sees something that makes him feel sad, Kuroko's expression.

No, it's not a colorful expression. In fact, it's a deadpan. But Kise knows something is not right when Kuroko bows his head down, not looking into Kise's eyes at all, he seems to be thinking, but maybe is not sure to say it.

"What's wrong, Kurokocchi?" Kise raises one of his eyebrows. He tries get a clear look on Kuroko's face.

"But—" It's hitched. The word that comes out from Kuroko's small mouth. "Don't you… Kise-kun… don't you want to spend this night… just the two of us in our home? Right? You've gone for about two months and… It's rare, so, we should just stay home an—"

"What?"

Silence. They look at each other until Kise opens his mouth once again.

"It's… okay, it's okay if you don't want to go out. I know that you don't really like crowded place. So—"

"No."

"Hn?"

"It's… not that, Kise-kun. I… I just… I can't…" Kuroko bits his lower lip. He puts his hands on Kise's chest. "It's just… I…" Kuroko's breath is hitched again, but he still continues his words, "…miss you so much."

"You… miss me?" Kise asks. He knows that that's a stupid question.

Kuroko nods and rests his head on Kise's chest. Kise's just stared blankly at the table which Kuroko sits on and warps his hands around Kuroko's body.

After a while, Kise decides to lift Kuroko off from the table, makes the smaller man jumps a little in surprise and warps his legs around Kise's waist in reflect. Kise makes their way to the living room and puts Kuroko down on the sofa, and then he sits beside him. The light is dim—the only light that's on is the kitchen's, which is beside the living room.

Kise runs his hand across Kuroko's left cheek. "I miss you too." He kisses Kuroko's right cheek, and then he speaks again. "I miss you very much," and he hugs him tightly. "I love you, Kurokocchi… My Kurokocchi…"

Kuroko returns his hug, "I love you too, Kise-kun," he says softly.

That makes Kise smiles bitterly. He ends his hug and looks into Kuroko's eyes. "You love me?"

"Of course, what's with that silly question?" Kuroko raises his eyebrows.

It reminds him of his thought earlier. Kise gives him a small laugh, "It's okay, you know, Kurokocchi. You don't need to force yourself to say something you don't even feel. Just me alone… just me alone who feels it is okay for me." He smiles, touching Kuroko's cheek once again.

"What?"

"What's what?"

"What did you just say?"

Silence.

"It's obvious, right? Kurokocchi, I love you. You don't love me. I'm fine with that, as long as you are beside me. I know that you love Aomi—"

"What the hell are you saying?" a single drop of tears makes its way from Kuroko's left eye to his chin. Just right beside Kise's hand. Kise's eyes are widen.

"Wait, Kurokocchi—"

"What is this? I'm dying to see you everyday and being happy to see you returning home safe just to hear you say that…" more and more tears coming down his expressionless face. But Kise can feel it, the sadness behind that expression.

Kise's panicked and tries to wipe the tears away from his beloved Kuroko's beautiful face, but they're still coming. "Kurokocchi, I—"

"What did I do wrong, Kise-kun? What did I do wrong to make you think like that?"

Yes. How can Kise think like that? Is it because he always leaves him? Then, the one who's wrong is Kise, right? Leaving him like that, and returning just once after a couple of months which feels like a million years. No wonder if Kise feels like he's not loved, because he's the one running away from it.

"Please, don't cry… Please…"

"What do you think I'm marrying you for?" Kuroko's expression breaks.

" _What the hell? What am I doing?"_  Kise thinks as he wipes the tears again. "Kurokocchi please—"

"I—"

Kise kisses Kuroko's lips as fast as he can before the words come out. He kisses Kuroko deeply and doesn't change their position for a while. He wants Kuroko to calm down first. After Kuroko calms down, Kise ends the kiss and looks into Kuroko's eyes. He runs his hand through Kuroko's soft baby blue hair.

"Kurokocchi, I never mean to…" he says softly. "I'm sorry. I thought of negative things. I'm just… afraid… that you won't love me back…"

"Are you an idiot? You can tell that Momoi-san loved me with just seeing her behavior. Why can't you tell my feel—"

"I can't," Kise cuts. "I don't know why, even though I understand you… a little bit, but sometimes, I can't tell what's on your mind. It's hard to see with that expression of yours, you know?" Kise pinches Kuroko's cheek. "I'm sorry… I think I'm not really qualified to be your husband, ne?" a little laughs come out.

"You don't have the right to say that you are qualified or not," Kuroko says.

"You're right. So, let Kurokocchi decides," he smiles and kisses the tip of Kuroko's nose. "I love you." And his forehead. "Your love." Each of his eyelids. "Give it to me…" His cheeks. "Please…" Kise kisses him deeply. And later, he's smothering Kuroko's face with kisses, his neck, his collar bones…

"Uhm… Kise-kun…"

"Ryouta."

Kuroko looks at his eyes. Questioning.

"We're married, you know. Call me Ryouta," he bits Kuroko's neck gently.

"Nnh, R-Ryoutaa…" Kuroko clutches Kise's clothes. "Stop it."

"Why? I want to do it, Kurokocchi~"

"Tetsuya."

"Hn?"

"It's not fair if I call you Ryouta, but you still call me Kurokocchi. I've changed my name to Kise Tetsuya since 'once upon a time', you know."

Kise smiles. "But I'm used to that! Ah… Alright then. Tetsuyacchi~"

"After all, it's just the same," Kuroko comments.

Kise laughs and gets up and carries Kuroko to their bedroom. Kuroko warps his hands around Kise's neck. Kise kisses his lips again and smiles happily. He puts Kuroko down on the bed and towers over him.

"It's not plastic."

"Huh? What?"

"Nevermind."

And then, he begins to devour his husband.

* * *

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> PS: When I made this fic, I realize that Kuroko is OOC, but... for me, it's really hard to describe his personality. D: I'm sorry~


End file.
